1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical fasteners for use in septoplasty and to instruments for applying same.
2. Background of the Art
The septum is the cartilaginous wall which partitions the interior of the nose. The septum can be damaged by various agencies. Perforation of the septum is not uncommon and may result from, for example, physical injury and trauma, diseases, (e.g. syphilitic or tubercular ulceration), tumors, abscesses, and inhalation of corrosive chemicals and fumes.
Surgical reconstruction of the septum, i.e. septoplasty, often requires the support of the skin about the septum. In repairing a deviated septum, flaps of skin lining the nostrils on the sides of the septum are cut to expose the cartilage. Then excess cartilage is removed to open the airway through the nostrils. The flaps are then laid against the remaining cartilage and held in place for sufficient time for healing. One technique to hold the skin flaps in place is to stuff cotton into the nostrils. Another technique is to place a plastic sheet, such as polyethylene sheet cut out into the shape of the septum, on each of the two sides of the septum, and then pass transfixion stitches through the two support sheets and the septum to provide an external framework for the septum. This procedure can result in necrosis of the septum. Moreover, blood or mucus can accumulate under the plastic sheets and removal of the stitches can disrupt recently repaired tissue, especially if adhesions and/or encrustations have developed.